


【警探組】Ｗish

by Falcon_lion



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 人魚AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcon_lion/pseuds/Falcon_lion
Summary: 想寫沙雕變暗黑童話(?有刀預警設定走這>>http://akiyamashigure.lofter.com/post/1f1124b1_12cddf828





	【警探組】Ｗish

　　喜歡到什麼樣的程度可以被稱作為愛？

　　而愛要到什麼樣的深度可以將生命奉上？

　　這是幾個月前，康納從來沒有想過的問題。  
　　──這個疑問一直到他認為他喜歡的男人跪在自己面前哭泣時仍然沒有認真去琢磨。

　　他伸手撫去了男人眼角的淚水，但那雙眼睛就像是那時所看到的藍色悲傷，在每次眨眼中溢出，輕巧的落在他們倆的心上，化作一個個冒著血的窟窿，札的令人窒息。  
　　「對不起，康……」  
　　「噓！」他的手指從男人帶著歲月刻痕的眼角挪開，壓住了他欲張口的所有，在男人微啟的唇上隔著自己的手指落下一個帶著安慰的輕吻，語氣中帶著顯而易見的安撫。「漢克，沒關係的。」

　　不知為何，此刻的他心情意外的輕鬆許多，甚至有些被需要的滿足感從那冒血的窟窿中發芽茁壯，他勾著淺淺的笑容用著另隻手指描繪著男人的臉龐，像是要細細地記下他的樣貌、他的氣味──他的一切。  
　　康納的話已經說到此，男人仍然沒有停止落下的悲傷，捏著小刀的手指泛白，用力到有些微微顫抖著，漢克有一種如果自己有了些微放鬆就會落下、就會放棄這個瘋狂的念頭──而他也確實希望如此。  
　　「不過漢克，我希望你在我這個生命的最後一刻答應我的要求──」漂亮的青年撐起身子，將自己藏於水中的半身露出，那巨大的魚尾拍打上船，上身則完全靠在男人的懷中，也不怕他手上的刀子割傷自己，他的雙手壓在男人身上，感受著從對方的身上傳來的所有生命力──他深吸一口氣。

　　「我希望你在了結我的生命之前，能夠與我交配。」

　　他看進男人瞠大的藍色眼睛，裡面的不再只有悲傷，還有他所帶來的驚詫以及錯愕──而他也從中看到了漢克眼中的青年正落下了能夠化為珍珠的淚水。

　　「……康納，你……」

　　康納突然明白了什麼，何謂為喜歡、何謂為愛情──給予這個從胸口中漫出的情感來冠名都太過膚淺了。  
　　但那些無法言語的情感、那些漫漫而出的心情到了口中卻終究只能化作膚淺的詞彙──  
　　康納湊上前再次吻住了老漁夫未盡的話語，冰涼的唇貼著人類炙熱的溫度，他在上頭描繪著、訴說著從胸口不斷奔騰而出，甚至可以將他毀滅的感情。

　　──而他為此可以獻上自己的心臟。

　　「我愛你，漢克。」

◆

　　「安德森先生，我已經告訴過你了，這裡已經不能夠捕魚了。」高大的黑人男子朝著漢克揮了揮手做出驅趕的動作，然後吸了一口口中的菸，吐出白色的霧氣時他可以看到他露出的不耐煩。「別再來這裡了，小心下次我就不客氣了。」  
　　「操，這跟當初說好的不一樣。」漢克的話還沒說完，就被一旁的人拉走。  
　　「冷靜點，漢克。」班拉著漢克走到了另一處，他從兜裡掏出了一根菸塞到了老漁夫的口中。「現在這裡都給那些人霸佔了好的魚區，我們只能到另個位置了，別跟他們起衝突。」  
　　點燃的菸飄出的煙蘊染了視線，班再次打斷了漢克要出口的髒話，也堵得他無法在說出什麼話語。

　　「……也算是為了柯爾。」

　　破舊的漁船，還有並不寬闊的漁港，這小鎮上能夠有的資源太過有限，他們只能夠在盡可能獲取資源的管道中求生存，自給自足甚至可以做些小東西賣給從外頭來的旅人或商人。  
　　漢克趨著漁船離開了平常慣於捕魚的區域，來到了較為危險但漁獲量較足的西域，這裡也被稱為人魚灣，是因為這裡流傳著許多關於人魚的傳說、或著在這個充滿著暗潮的人魚灣中失去生命，總之這裡發生的一切事情都被斷定為跟人魚有關。  
　　但漢克並不在意也不相信這些事情，他只相信自己眼前所看到的所有。

　　所以當他救起了那個趴伏在人魚灣突起的石礁上的青年時他有些反應不過來。

　　青年的外表約二十多到三十歲，纖長的睫毛搭在緊閉著的雙眼，上頭亮晶晶的水珠在他偏過頭時與他深棕色的微捲短髮一同滑落臉龐，淡色的唇瓣緊抿著也露出了些許血色，但青年的艷麗並不是漢克驚訝的地方。  
　　而是他腰部以下的魚尾巴──那深藍色的魚尾在陽光下卻泛著些金色，投射在甲板上時透出了如同彩虹般的光芒──這讓他意識到，眼前這個美麗的青年或許就是傳說中所謂的人魚。  
　　漢克平復了一下情緒，蹲下身子檢視了一下後發現讓人魚昏迷的原因顯然是他腹部及魚尾上的傷口，從中冒出的血是非人般的藍色，沿著皮膚滑落於地面後沒多久就蒸散於空氣中。

　　老漁夫簡單的包紮過後人魚仍然未醒來，但從那起伏的胸脯還有頸邊一張一闔的呼吸口得知他是個活物，他略微思索了一陣後，打撈了些許海水裝到了船內的大盆子裡，並小心翼翼的將人魚放入。

　　「操！」

　　而當他一鬆手就有股突如其來的巨力將他往下拉扯，他只來得及罵了聲髒話，一陣天旋地轉之後他感覺到渾身溼透，領子被提著，對方使了點力氣把他押在盆子邊，漢克感覺到口中一陣鹹味兒弄的他直咳嗽。

　　張開眼睛時他對上的是一雙如同上好威士忌一般的蜜色雙眼，而他們的距離極近，近到漢克可以清楚的看到人魚臉上的細小的淡藍色鱗片、還有他從頸邊如同腮的器官輕吐出的氣息。

　　「你……」  
　　「您好，我的名字叫做康納。」

　　人魚的聲音意外的沙啞，漢克一直以為人魚的聲音是如同傳說一般優美，或著是開口說話就像是唱歌一般的嗓子──果然傳說就只是傳說罷了。

　　名叫康納的人魚鬆開了對人類的牽制，他有些慌張的神態讓漢克露出了奇怪的表情，但男人沒有多做琢磨、也沒有對人魚的舉動感到生氣，他只是嘆了口氣，然後把被海水弄濕的頭髮往上捋起，人魚看到他的嘴角勾起了無奈的弧度。

　　「你們人魚看到人都要把他弄濕的嗎？」

　　「呃……不，我、我是……」人魚似乎因為這樣受到了驚嚇，可以被稱之為蒼白的臉龐染上了不明的緋紅，似人的上半身往後靠去，而魚尾巴把這半大不小的水盆激起了水花，原本就不多的水量幾乎所剩無幾，大多也都拍到了漢克的臉上，人類抹了一把臉上的海水，朝人魚看去時可以從青年擋在面龐前面的手指縫看到有些可愛的薄皮膚，噢不，那應該被稱之為蹼。

　　後來漢克才知道人魚對於人類的語言說的並不利索，而他唯一會說的那句話似乎就是一開始所說的──

　　「您好，我的名字叫做康納。」人魚琥珀般的眼睛隔著手指縫看著他，帶著無辜及純良，似乎判定漢克並沒有攻擊的意圖才放下手，然後偏了偏頭，說話時也帶上了笑容。  
　　「好、好，康納，我現在知道你叫康納了，我叫漢克。」漢克從盆子中站了起來，他再次把頭髮給捋到後腦，看著眼前的人魚在每次他說話時那如同魚蹼的耳朵會不自主的抖動的樣子。  
　　人魚將偏著的頭挪正，如同嬰孩的牙牙學語，用著有些不標準但卻咬字清晰的語調緩緩地開口：「……漢、漢克。」  
　　說實話，有點可愛。

　　他猶記得這是他們相遇的第一天。

◆

　　漢克緊了緊領口，現未至秋天，但這個在海港旁的小鎮吹過的風已經開始有了些微的刺麻感，他避開了在路上穿梭玩耍的孩童，逕自轉入了一旁的巷子內，然後走進了一間外觀比起周圍建築較為乾淨的店面裡，開門時敲響了上頭的鈴鐺，發出了清亮的鈴聲。  
　　「晚上好。」裡頭的人埋頭寫著東西，只有隨口打了個招呼，直到漢克走到了櫃檯前那黑皮膚的男人才抬起頭正眼看向來人。「喔，漢克，你來拿藥啦？」  
　　「唷，福勒。」漢克雙手插在口袋中，聳著肩膀駝著背，即使這樣仍然顯的高大的身子朝著男人點了點頭，然後從口袋中抽出了一袋沉甸甸的小麻布袋放到了桌上。「老樣子，今天蓋文那小子不在？」  
　　「我要他出門辦事去了，畢竟這裡還是需要巡邏一下的。」福勒起身從後面的櫃子裡拿出了一小袋散發著某種奇怪氣味的東西放到桌上，他聳了聳肩帶著些無奈的語氣。「即使這裡已經幾乎被那群人掌控了，我的工作還是要做啊。」  
　　「謝了福勒。」漢克拿起了那個散發著奇怪氣味的布袋收到口袋中，也沒有檢查裏頭的東西，他朝著福勒點頭示意就想離開。  
　　「漢克。」漢克的手已經放到了門邊，上頭的鈴鐺只敲響了半側後停歇，老漁夫沒有回頭，只用了鼻音當作回應。

　　「最近聽說有人魚出沒，要小心點。」  
　　「哧，這世界上哪有那種東西。」

　　漢克搖了搖頭，像是根本沒有聽進男人的警告，而當他推開門走出去時，從門後傳來氣急敗壞的聲音，隨著門的掩上而消失。

　　「──人魚可是會吃人的。」

　　會不會吃人他不知道，但他很篤定人魚比起肉類更喜歡蔬果類——這他敢打賭。

　　漢克墊了墊手上的布袋的重量，將那些民生物品及食物捆成一包後背在背上，沿著蜿蜒的石頭路前進，沿路的風景從一幢幢的木造磚造房屋變得稀落──他的屋子在靠沿海的位置，在附近的人少，但卻也顯得清幽，夜晚的時候靠近另一側的燈塔總是會照射到這，所也並不會過於黑暗。  
　　木質的門發出了過於古老的悶響，他開了鎖，帶著些微的力氣推開門，然後被迎面而上的黑影撲個滿懷。  
　　「噢！相撲！」站起來與人相當的聖伯納犬朝他吠了兩聲，並歡快地搖著尾巴，他揉了揉碩大的狗頭，然後走進了客廳。

　　「歡迎回來，漢克。」  
　　是的，那傳說中會吃人的人魚正靠在沙發邊，腰部以下的魚尾巴泡在灌滿了海水的盆子內，在他的視線掃過時還伸出尾鰭晃了晃，那盆海水看起來比他出門前還要少了一些，卻也沒見到周圍有水灘。  
　　人魚似人的上半身趴在沙發上，手邊放了本書籍，而他的兒子柯爾則蜷曲在另一頭小聲的打著呼嚕。  
　　這不禁讓他想起了柯爾那時看到人魚的驚訝表情，以及後來幾乎只黏在康納身邊的樣子，現在那人魚在柯爾的教導下，一些日常簡單的對話幾乎沒有障礙，甚至可以在漢克不在家時簡單照料這個六歲的小兒子。

　　「漢克。」

　　康納再次叫喚了聲，得到了漢克的一個無奈的笑容，他走上前將柯爾身上的毛毯整了整，然後揉亂了人魚被柯爾梳理整齊的頭髮。  
　　「謝啦，康納。」他將袋中的頻果遞給將眼睛瞪得渾圓的人魚，看著他用著尖銳的牙齒咬開了果肉，吞下了裡頭流出的汁液。  
　　男人的手指從頭頂撫下，感受著人魚咀嚼時帶著的肌肉抽動，還有那個上岸之後就漸漸消失的腮縫，大拇指忍不住拭去了他沾在嘴邊的液體，上頭似乎帶著豔紅的誘惑。

　　「漢克，喜歡。」康納的舌尖掃過了人類的手指，朝著他勾起了唇角。

　　收回前言，人魚的嗓音果然帶著某種對人類的誘惑。

◆

　　漢、漢克⋯⋯漢克。

 

　　康納吐出了一個泡泡，他躺在水底仰望著有些斑斕的水面，他心中默念的那個詞彙就像是成為了泡沫在水中綻開——卻在他心中結了塊。  
　　人類湛藍的雙眼就像是藏著人魚心中的亞特蘭提斯，而他在第一次與他相望之後再也無法忘懷，甚至越陷越深。  
　　每次在那灣礁上遇見的男人總是說著關於陸地上的故事，卻最終只教導自己一句人類的語言，彷彿只要使用這一句話就已足矣。

　　——但又怎足夠？

　　想要告訴他些什麼，想要訴說什麼。  
　　那些從心中蔓延出來的詞彙到了嘴邊卻成了一朵朵的泡沫，在張口欲言時破裂成片片碎花，他用自己的方式汲取著這個世界的所有字母，就為了能夠吐露心中那如同海嘯般的肺腑之言，而不是連自己想告訴他些什麼都顯得無力。  
　　馬庫斯曾說過人類太危險、太過貪婪、太過不可預測——他已經為此付出了代價──但他也因此獲得了更為重要的東西。

 

　　「⋯⋯最後王子與公主終於在一起，他們互相與對方傾訴愛情，在月光的見證下交換了一個誓約之吻，然後幸福快樂的生活。」柯爾闔上了故事書，朝著康納露出了笑容。「康納，這是我最喜歡的故事了。」  
　　「你喜歡的是裡面的…‥愛情？」康納的尾蹼從水盆中探出翻滾，也帶出了些許裝在裡頭的海水，他用著些許緩慢但咬字正確的發音小心翼翼的說著。「⋯⋯還是故事裡帶來幸福的虛幻感讓你滿足？」  
　　「……」  
　　柯爾看著康納的臉怔愣著，一雙如同他父親的藍色眼睛露出了悲傷，他將書本抱在懷中、很緊，就像是想將它埋入身體裡一般。「⋯⋯才沒有。」  
　　「柯爾！」  
　　男孩越過了人魚逕自的躲回了房間內，獨留他與停滯的空氣，還有那聲他不會回頭的叫喚。  
　　  
　　康納認為自己並沒有說錯甚麼，人類就是一種會緊抓著一些他們不會得到的事物，並且嚮往著、渴望著──  
　　「而這種希望能夠讓我們更加強大。」漢克口中雖這麼說著，但手上攪拌著有著奇怪氣味藥物的手沒有停下，他喜歡著的那雙藍色眼睛透著跟柯爾相似的悲傷，手上的力氣感覺越來越大，最後有些頹然的聳下了肩膀，康納覺得這時候他應該如同柯爾故事裡頭的人類給予他擁抱──但他做不到，以他如此的身體在陸地上活動都得別人幫忙。  
　　而那股由心底湧出的無力感讓他原本伸向人類的手慢慢的垂下，扣在水盆邊。  
　  
　　──他看到了水面上多了幾顆珍珠。

 

　　朦朧的水中其實能聽到的聲音不多，但那聲清脆的玻璃破碎的聲響卻像是一把利刃切開了水面傳到了他的耳中。康納如同魚蹼的耳尖稍稍動了動，那抹於利刃似乎一同切開了他心中藏匿的不安，讓他有些急促的爬出了水面，那時他從窗戶仍能看到天空還是一片黑暗。  
　　他用雙手撐起了身體，把自己翻出了有些狹小的浴缸，並且拉了一旁的大毛巾沾濕披在腰部以下魚尾的地方。  
　　靠著雙手的力氣撐著自己的身體——這是他這幾天以來琢磨到稍稍能夠在陸地上活動的方式——康納拖著有些沉重的魚尾爬向了門口，並忍受著從尾鰭及腹部傳來的摩擦不適感，推開了門看向了客廳的方向。  
　　  
　　漢克坐在他與柯爾平常會閱讀著各種故事書籍的沙發上，而另一側柯爾的房間門口碎了一地的玻璃渣子，那奇怪氣味的藥物灑了滿地，他也聽到從門後傳來柯爾斷斷續續咳嗽的聲音。  
　　「漢克……」他嘗試著叫喚了聲，但沒得到人類的回應。  
　　用著有些蹣跚的拖行，人魚好不容易移動到了沙發邊，他看到了人類將臉龐用手整個遮住，從裡頭透出的是那他每次提到那件事情時會有的悲傷，沉默因為如此而圍繞在他們四周，而空氣就像是靜止一般，只有隱隱從裡頭房間內傳來的咳嗽聲昭示著時間仍有在流動。  
　　「是阿，人類果然就是喜歡緊抓著一些不可能實現的事情，而我們還稱之為是希望，並且為此努力著。」漢克的聲音從他的手掌底下傳出，聽起來悶悶的，且帶著濃厚的疲憊。「你們人魚應該是無法理解的吧？」  
　　  
　　「……很可笑吧。」  
「⋯⋯」

　　康納用著雙手將自己撐起，將身體靠到了漢克身旁，他小心翼翼的拉開了漢克掩著臉的手掌，而對方也沒有阻止他的動作，任他輕手輕腳的挪動自己。  
　　入目的是那湛藍的眼睛不斷落下的淚水，那與人魚不同的水珠沿著頰邊落下，他知道漢克已經為了柯爾的疾病煩透了心神，而這些悲傷擦乾了他們仍要面對隔天的天明。  
　　  
　　他所認識的人類是如此的堅強。

　　人魚捧著人類的面頰，舐去了帶著淚水的眼瞼，嚐到了不同於海水的淡鹹，就像是人類將眼中的苦澀給傾洩而出一般──所以他才會在吻上了人類的嘴唇時一同感到心臟被緊捏著的窒息感嗎？  
　　那張總是勾著一邊的嘴角、說著些讓他不知所措語言的唇比想像中的還要柔軟以及炙熱，人魚的親吻就像是在安撫或是安慰，他們在輾轉間不知不覺一同放緩了氣息，康納輕舔過漢克落於唇邊的淚水，從中嚐到了酸澀，感覺到人類在他的親吻下而微啟著唇，小心的啜吻著自己從中探出的舌尖。  
　　他們於對方的唇瓣上頭輕咬，然後轉換氣息間稍稍用著力氣碾壓著、汲取著不屬於自身的氣息，康納感受到過於熾熱的舌尖舐過了他的黏膜，他嚐到了不屬於自己的液體由著喉道往下灼燒著他的內臟；人類的手掌上頭還帶著他的淚水，撫上了人魚帶著細小鱗片的皮膚，游移到了康納因為刺激而弓起的腰肢，就像是在上頭點燃了火焰，要將他燒灼殆盡——而康納感覺自己或許在下個喘息間就會化為泡沫。

　　「漢、」  
　　「康納。」

　　一直到他們的鼻息、氣味幾乎被揉合成與對方毫無分別後才緩緩分開，那深鐫在心底的名字脫口未完，人類便拉開了距離，他的表情被陰影遮掩而顯得朦朧，然後他聽到人類的聲音穿過了他的胸口。  
　　「你的傷已經好了吧，明天我就帶你回去。」  
　　「⋯⋯」  
　　人魚從沒感覺過寒冷，在這溫暖的海域中能讓他們感到冷的事物很少——而人類的一個言語一個動作就能讓他瞬間感受到兩種截然不同的溫度。  
　　留下這個詞彙先是從心底漫湧而出，到了口中卻如同泡沫般破裂消失，他聽到了自己的聲音說著「我知道了。」  
　　  
　　腦內所有的語言、所有的字母被他盡數遺棄，最後留下的那個名字卻像個項圈禁錮著他，而他無法動彈。  
　　他再次吐出了一口氣泡，仰臥在那許久未入的海底，康納感覺自己心中的那一塊化為了一整片的珊瑚，然後隨著洋流慢慢消散。  
　　  
　　「漢克⋯⋯」  
　　  
　　——閉上眼前，他猶記得這是第一個刻印在心中的名字。

◆  
　　  
　　眼前的畫面讓他有些糊塗。

　　不論是人魚最後的請求，還是他那聲似若無聲的告白。  
　　  
　　而漢克從沒有想過人魚是怎麼交尾的，一般來說、操，怎麼會有人想要跟人魚……媽的，還真的可能會有——漢克有些懊惱的看著他的手掌被康納帶著些冰涼氣息的雙手引領著，感受人魚細膩上帶著些突起魚鱗的皮膚，從沒有多餘贅肉的小腹往下，那人身與魚尾交接的地方如此自然，且帶著人類所沒有的滑膩觸感。  
　　而那看起來有些堅硬的鱗片不知是否因為泡過海水的緣故，入手的感覺卻異常柔軟，感覺著手下的肌肉微微顫抖，他的手指被帶領到了位於人魚小腹下方的魚鱗處。

　　柔軟。

　　「漢、漢克……」他聽到康納的聲音發顫的叫著他的名字，抬頭望去時看到那雙溫潤的琥珀色雙眼瀅瀅冒著水光──漢克突然覺得那雙眼睛比他落下的珍珠還要美多了──就那麼一個恍神，他就感覺到他的手指擠入了一個濕熱溫暖的腔道裡。  
　　「操……」  
　　腔道裏頭的軟肉在人類的手指入侵時就完全將他緊緊吸附住，裡頭又濕又熱，在他的手指進入之時還擠出了些許的透明色液體，漢克被絞的頭皮發麻，他幾乎是緩了緩才看到自己的手指在哪兒──  
　　「我怎麼不知道這裡還有個縫。」那小腹下方的魚鱗中間開了一條小縫，而自己的手指在他碎念時被康納壓的更加深入，引的人魚的身體因為刺激而弓了起來。  
　　「呼嗯……這、這裡是人魚的生殖腔，我們、我們人魚都是雙性，哈嗯！」康納的聲音帶著喘息，他將額頭靠在漢克的肩膀上，搔的男人除了發癢之外還多了躁熱感。「漢克⋯⋯」  
　　「不、不⋯⋯康納。」漢克就像是才想起自己來到這裡的目的，然而他的手早已捏不住那把原本要做些什麼的小刀，另隻手還正在人魚那所謂的生殖腔內攪動著，他覺得自己說出來的話實在是太沒有可信度了。「我⋯⋯我可是來殺你的，我要取你的心臟的，康納。」  
　　「我知道，我會給你的。」康納吻上了漢克顫抖的唇，在上頭細細呢喃著。「你就當作是付給我的代價吧。」  
　　這裡可是現實，並不會有如同柯爾的童話故事書裡頭的美好結局，即使是安徒生故事裡頭的的人魚公主也是為愛情化作了泡沫──這對康納來說沒甚麼差別。  
　　他愛著他，除此之外他也沒有甚麼好失去的了。  
　　  
　　漢克覺得自己真的是個人渣。

　　他早已從康納那雙無法隱藏情感的雙眼中猜測到了可能，他的每一個動作、每一個眼神……每一顆落下的珍珠、每一次小心翼翼的叫喚──  
　　「……漢克。」  
　　所以他逃離了他，現在卻又因為人類的自私，讓這條美麗的人魚會毀在自己手上──再一次。  
　　「不、康納，還是算了，該死……」他抽出了手指，而他最終還是選擇逃避、再一次逃避──但不同的是，人魚沒有再次給他逃避的機會。  
　　「漢克，來不及了，我已經異常了。」康納拉住了他收回的手指，上頭還有著他生殖腔分泌的液體而閃閃反著光，他用著人類的手撫上了他頸邊原本應該會有的鰓縫，在上頭留下了一道透明的反光。「我已經……只剩下你了。」  
　　「什……」  
　　「所以，最後就讓我實現我的願望吧。」康納的頸脖過於纖細，漢克幾乎可以輕易的單手扣住，並且隔著皮膚感受到他體內的生命顫動、還有人魚小心翼翼吞嚥時喉結擦過的觸感，他的聲音帶上了祈求。「我只剩下你了。」  
　　  
　　他有種錯覺，如果在這裡拒絕了他，人魚或許就會直接化為泡沫。  
　　  
　　──而他再也沒有機會後悔。

　　「康納。」漢克垂下眼，看著眼前的青年，小心地輕喚了聲。「對不起。」  
　　還未等康納開口說些甚麼，人類就拉過了人魚略單薄的身體、不，他的身體跟他的比起來是真的太過單薄了，不只如此，那身驅總是帶著冰涼的海水氣息。  
　　自己不也是無時無刻在注意著他嗎？  
　　而事已至此，還有必要再逃避些什麼嗎？  
　　  
　　人魚還沒有消化人類所謂的道歉時，就被迎頭奪取了呼吸。失去了鰓縫，他僅只能在海底呼吸最多不過１２小時，而這樣的症狀會隨著時間而更加縮短，這讓他理解了也到了轉化的時候，但他沒有像從前一樣返回領地──而是一直待在原地，祈求著人類再次返回找尋他。

　　而他等到了——在被他放回海中的第十九個日落。  
　　  
　　人類帶著小刀回到了這裡，哭著告訴他需要他的心臟，就為了他的兒子柯爾。  
　　人魚心想的是──太好了，到了最後，他仍能夠在他心中留下點甚麼。  
　　  
　　──比起愛情，能夠更加深刻在人心的感情還有什麼？

　　歉疚、懊悔、憎恨……  
　　他要的是什麼？  
　　  
　　「唔嗯。」感受著人類啃咬著他的唇尖，然後再次用著他的手指點燃了他身上的所有一切，輾轉在上頭的是如同熱蠟般的濕黏熾熱，然後手指再次鑿開了他位於腹部下方的生殖腔。康納因此發出了有些不適的鼻音，甚至弓起了身子試圖逃開，隨即被人類扣在了懷中。  
　　「別躲，雖然沒跟人魚做過，不過不會讓你痛的。」漢克翕張的唇輾壓在康納柔軟的唇角上，帶著安撫的口氣，手指卻毫不留情的擠入了那尚未完全閉合的孔縫中，裡頭分泌出的濕滑液體再次將他的手指沾的晶瑩透亮。「而且這不是你主動要求的嗎？」  
　　「哈阿……漢克……。」康納感覺到自己不存在的毛細孔似乎在這男人的觸碰下一一張開，隨著他的呼吸而危險的聳動著，每一下都拉的自己渾身生疼，從下腹不斷傳來的痠麻刺激幾乎讓他軟下了身子，僅只能發出小口的喘息中細細的呻吟，而每次輕嚅的最後人類只能聽到他不斷地呼喚自己。

　　就如同有他陪伴的每一天裡，帶著殷殷期盼的輕聲呼喊。

　　「阿唔！」人類的手指在裡頭抽插探索，直到他往內輕壓到了一塊不明顯的突起時，讓人魚弓起了身子，幾乎無法控制的放聲大叫出聲。「不、那裏……漢、漢克，不要手指。」  
　　「嘖。」漢克只感覺到裏頭有更多濕熱的液體湧出，幾乎將他的整個手掌打濕，上頭甚至泛著某種異香，而裡頭的軟肉幾乎不知廉恥的將他的手指整的絞緊，人魚的尾巴纏上了他的大腿，並且拱起了腰試圖摩擦著他已經腫脹不堪的跨下。他嘖了聲還是試圖安撫著有些急躁的青年。「康納，裡頭還太窄了。」

　　「用你的……用你的性器把他撐開，裡頭、呼嗯、裡頭將會是你的形狀，漢克。」  
　　「操你……」漢克吻上了因為快感而不斷顫抖的柔軟雙唇，奪取著對方紊亂的氣息，他有些惡狠狠的說道。「你知道你到底在說些什麼嗎？康納。」  
　　「我要你操我，進來、在這裏佔有我的全部——唔唔！」  
　　還沒有待人魚說完，人類就抽出了手指，並將自己已經鼓脹的陰莖塞入那似乎尚未完全擴張完畢的性交腔內。  
　　那從來沒有過的被充滿感讓康納幾乎是睜大了雙眼，從尾椎竄上後腦然後再導至四肢百骸的快感讓人魚的意識渙散片刻，而漢克不過才將頭部放入裏頭而已。太緊又太窄了，漢克隨即想要抽出身體時卻被人魚緊緊抓住了衣服。  
　　  
　　疼痛、痠麻、還有從心中湧出的各種他沒有感受過的情緒幾乎將康納淹沒，他只能緊緊抓著眼前的人，不讓自己沉溺於其中──說出來讓人發笑，人魚居然也會害怕溺水嗎？

　　他越待在這個人類身邊，就越覺得自己不再像是以前的自己。  
　　──他已經無法回到從前了。

　　「不要、漢克不要……」人魚如同囈語般的祈求讓漢克有些無所適從，但生殖腔裏頭的軟肉幾乎是貪婪地將他的性器緊緊包覆吸吮，這讓他的身體有些違背自己心裡而讓自己再次稍稍挺入那柔軟濕熱的小穴中。  
　　「操你的，康納。」裡頭就像是康納所說的慢慢因為他的入侵而張開，就像是感受到他過於炙熱的溫度漸漸融化一般，然後在他更加挺入之時卻再次緊緊將他包覆。漢克粗喘了一口氣，然後看著懷中的蒼白面孔碎念了一句。「你總是讓我失控。」  
　　落下的點點親吻在略為冰涼的面頰上、微微抖動的耳鰭、因為快感及刺激而輕輕顫動的纖長睫毛……還有那張總是說些不解情趣但現在只能緊抿的薄唇。  
　　當人類完全沒入了那溫暖緊緻的肉穴裡時，他們兩個同時舒嘆了一口長氣，而人魚的尾鰭也勾不住人類的小腿，而是帶著些無力感的拍打甲板。  
　　「你看，全部進去了喔，漢克。」稍作喘息後，康納鬆開了一直緊抓著衣服的手指，人類看到人魚那指縫中帶著魚蹼的手指滑落在那因為自己的入侵而張開的隙縫上頭，他可以清楚的看到被他撐到有些鼓脹的生殖腔周圍那裏似乎因此染上了些艷紅，人魚微涼的手指擦過了他們連結的地方時似乎被灼的縮了一下手。「太好了……。」

　　他含在口中的言語漢克沒有聽清楚，但人魚沒有再給他思考的時間，他的吻落在老漁夫的眉間、眼瞼、鼻樑──然後再次吻上了比起自己有著更高溫的唇瓣，在對方的氣息中探索著不同的溫度，然後漸漸融為一體。  
　　  
　　──不會再放手了。

　　「唔、唔阿，漢克。」人類像是要將人魚釘在甲板上頭的態勢，挺下腰將那粗大的性器深深挺入到最深處，輾壓在他發現的不明顯突起上頭，康納幾乎是弓起了身體閃躲，卻將他更送往男人的懷中，那陌生的快感幾乎佔據了他的全身，而有些不安的持續拍打著尾鰭，抓在人類背脊上頭的手指甚至撓出了紅痕。「好大、好棒，唔唔──！」  
　　「你裡面絞的我好緊，康納。」他看著那如同焦糖般的雙眼幾乎失神，帶著憐惜的親吻落在眼角，而下身的律動則開始侵占著這個未有人染指過的身軀。  
　　他將自己幾乎完全抽出生殖腔然後再一個挺腰深深的搗入其中，裡頭的軟肉就像是有生命一般的緊緊纏繞著他，絞的他像是會融化在裡頭，每一次的頂撞衝刺都掐在敏感的突起上頭，一波波的快感讓康納無所適從，沙啞的嗓子幾乎叫啞了，虛晃著頭部發出如同奶貓般的嗚咽聲。  
　　「唔阿──！」在一次的深挺中，人魚的呻吟嘎然而止，漢克感覺到下身的肉穴突然的一股熱潮湧上，那原本就已經柔軟緊緻的生殖腔將他更加絞緊，而從中吐出了更多的透明色液體將他們的連結處整個打濕。他看到人魚維持著弓起的腰肢，張著嘴卻沒再吐出任何的音節，這個美麗的身軀就像是被奪去了魂魄而渙散著。  
　　「康納，喜歡嗎。」大概知道了人魚達到了高潮，人類吻上了他來不及閉合的唇瓣，貪婪的佔有著這個軀體的每一處。

　　人類突然了解到什麼，或許自己來到這裡並不是為了人魚的心臟。

　　──而只是想再見他一面。  
　　  
　　他也真做不到奪取他的心臟這件事，真要從中做出取捨實在是太難，而他寧願另尋方法也並不想傷害這條既單純又美麗的生物。

　　是愛嗎？  
　　這個從心底漫湧而上的疼痛。

　　「……喜歡、我愛你漢克。」人魚捧住了人類的面頰，在親吻間呢喃，他們之間交織出的情感網住了彼此，濃稠的幾乎讓人暈眩。  
　　沒有等人魚稍作喘息，人類再次開始挺弄，人魚道愛的言語變的破碎，但他們的身體卻似乎更加完整，裡頭的軟肉就像康納所說的，完全變成了他的形狀，在每次抽出時依依不捨的吸吮，卻在頂入時緊緻的像是要將自己融化在裡頭一般──他已經被自己完全操開──得到了這個認知的人類扣住了人魚的腰肢，毫不留情的將自己送入更加深處。  
　　「唔唔……哈阿……我、我要……」人魚感覺到人類似乎要將他剖穿，而那在發情期才會開啟的深處腔道已經被人類探入，巨大的性器在那稚嫩柔軟的處子之地肆虐著，康納被激的弓起了身子，那一波波過強的快感再次把他推到了浪尖，然後一個側浪將他打入了深處。  
　　弓起的腹部被人類操的微微凸起，漢克用著將人魚揉進身體深處的態勢，抱緊了這個柔軟優美的身軀，他們之間緊緊密合在一起，然後在最後的一個衝刺，他將自己的灼熱解放在人魚體內的最深處。  
　　他們的依著彼此喘息著，然後感受著從對方身體上傳來的溫度而發出了舒嘆。  
　　「聽著康納。」漢克感覺到康納的手指輕撫著自己汗濕的鬢鬚，像是描繪著自己的樣貌一般的滑過了他的眼瞼、鼻樑，然後他睜開眼看進了那雙琥珀色的雙眼裡頭──而那雙眼中無時不是映著自己。  
　　「忘了吧，我……我帶你回去，心臟什麼的，我不要了。」

　　沒有回覆人類的言語，康納看著他的亞特蘭提斯，然後滿足的笑了。  
　　「漢克，我愛你。」那不斷從胸口滿溢而出的感情最終只能化為這樣的言語，康納輕撫著他微微凸起的小腹，默默的許下了願望。  
　　還未等人類的回覆，人魚就覆上了張口欲言的唇，舌與舌在彼此的口腔裡翻絞著，在每一次嘆息間付出了所有，黏膩的喘息噴灑在面龐上，帶著令人著迷的甜香，深鐫在彼此的靈魂之中。  
　　而在一個輾轉之中漢克感覺到康納從口中渡來了什麼，但他沒來的及分辨，那顆異物在雙方的舌尖上滾動，最後落在漢克的舌下的柔軟處，然後在分離時帶上了依依不捨的銀絲。

　　「帶我回去，漢克。」  
　　  
　　──心的重量有多重？

　　可以置於舌尖頂端、而捏在手中透著沁涼──那藍色晶瑩的圓球從漢克口中落在手上時，懷中的身軀已經沒了氣息。  
　　  
　　當人類抱起人魚時，卻感覺他過輕了。

　　人類都是自私的，他已經為此付出了代價。  
　　  
　　「我也愛你，康納。」

　　他吻去了人魚凝在眼角，尚未化為珍珠的淚水。

　　「我們回家吧。」

　　  
　　──而在那隻人魚的屍體化為泡沫，留下了卵孵出了與他無二致的人類青年後又是另個故事了。

Ｆｉｎ

**Author's Note:**

> 考慮要不要寫後續，想寫到這邊就好(???


End file.
